Iroh and the Pig
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: I betcha didn't know that even the Avatar cast made mistakes, did ya? Bloopers are regular for them as well, and as proof, here is what I like to call "random". lFor my BFFAFLD, Kalyn!l


**A/N: Hiya guys! This little diddy is just a… well, don't take it seriously. I'm just posting it cuz it's a little joke between me and my friend, Kalyn.**

**See, when we were littler, we used to play Avatar. XD Heh, we were itty bitty dorks. But anyway, one day, we got tired of playing the same Avatar scenario all the time. So we were all, "What if we played a scene that was already done? And then we made it funnier? And it was like a blooper?!"**

**And so, this was born. And my friend is having a bad time… I'd tell you why, but it's not my secret to tell… so I thought I'd type this up and cheer her up. :)**

**But don't freak out cuz I'm posting this. I'm actually working on a new fic, I have the next chapter written for Separated We Are, I just haven't typed it yet, and I have the next Perfectly Piratical chapter planned out but haven't typed that one up yet, either. I just posted Sokka's Diary, so if you wanna check that out, you can, but I haven't even started on the next chap.**

**But anyways, this is a blooper from the… 2****nd**** episode, I believe, where Aang accidentally walks in on Iroh sleeping while looking for his glider. And… ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: Well, get to work Sokka.**

**Sokka: What am I, your servant?**

**Me: DUH.**

**Sokka: -suddenly in butler outfit- What the –**

**Me: Now chop to it, I don't have all day!**

**Sokka: Sigh. Tangy doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

**Me: And…?**

**Sokka: T.T AND, Tangy hearts Kalyn… a lot…**

**Me: Good servant! Now, fetch me some tea.**

**Sokka: I'm not gonna –**

**Me: FETCH!**

AVATAR BLOOPERS!!

Episode 102: The Avatar Returns; A good episode, but I bet you don't know everything about it. Like, what happened in it that was never shown? You may think that Avatar is live… but is it? Of course it isn't. That's how we get these bloopers! And now, about our setting and scenario…

Aang is running throughout Zuko's ship, searching for his glider. Unfortunately, he has a bit of trouble. Checking room after room, he accidentally runs in on the sleeping Uncle Iroh…

Aang: Oops! Sorry –

Iroh: -rolls over in his sleep to show a stuffed pig-

Aang: What the…?

Iroh: -still sleeping, he gets up and starts to dance and sing-

Aang: -panicking- Is that in the script? Is that supposed to happen?!

Creator: Umm… -looks at script- No, I don't think so.

Iroh: -STILL sleeping, throws the pig at Aang who just barely dodges the flying pig-

Aang: -picks up pig and throws it back at Iroh who keeps on sleeping, even though he was hit- Wake UP, you crazy old man!!!

Zuko: -randomly walking past- I totally agree. -walks away-

Aang: That's not in the script either!! -starting to get really mad-

Creator: -like a TV host- Thaaaat's right! And to award you, you win Katara's heart! -throws a stuffed heart at Aang-

Aang: -thinks it's real- YOU KILLED KATARA?!

Creator: No, it's stuffed, I swear!

Aang: YOU STUFFED KATARA'S HEART?!?! -starting to glow-

Creator: No! No, Aang, don't!

Katara: -randomly pops up- What's all the yelling and screaming and glowing about?

Aang: -stops glowing- -is relieved- Katara, you're okay!

Katara: Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

Aang: Umm… no reason…

Katara: Riiiight… -walks away-

Aang: Okay, see ya later! -watches Katara leave- Now to deal with you… -turns to Iroh who is still dancing in his sleep-

Creator: -sees Aang really mad and freaking out- Turn off the camera! TURN OFF THE CAMERA!!

Camera Guy: Righty-o! Umm…

Creator: -holding back Aang- "Umm"? What do you MEAN, "umm"?

Camera Guy: Where's the off button?

Aang: -breaks free from Creator's grip and kicks Iroh in the shin-

Iroh: -FINALLY wakes up- Wha…? What?! Where's my pig?! GIVE ME MY PIG!!

Aang: What's a pig?

Iroh: Huh… I don't know, but they're fluffy! -grins-

Camera Guy: Found the off button!

Aang: -pokes Iroh in the eye-

Creator: -still freaking out- Good, now PRESS IT!!

Iroh: -gives Aang a noogie-

Camera Guy: It's more like a switch, really…

Aang: -pulls on Iroh's beard-

Creator: THEN SWITCH IT!!

Iroh: -steps on Aang's foot-

Camera Guy: How do you do that??

Aang: -jumps on Iroh's back-

Creator: You just flick your finger!

Iroh: -throws Aang off him-

Camera Guy: -flicking finger… but not on switch- It's not working, boss!

Aang: -trips Iroh while he's on the ground-

Creator: GIVE IT HERE!

Iroh: -puts Aang in a headlock-

Camera Guy: -hands over camera-

And as the screen goes black, the last thing we see is Aang about to bite Iroh's arm.

As you can see, the Avatar cast is most definitely not perfect. But as it turns out, it doesn't really matter…

…cuz we get a pretty good laugh at their bloopers!

**A/N: Yay! LOL, I can't believe we were that creative back then… but I hope Kalyn feels better and that she knows that I love her!**

**In a sister way of course. XD**

**So I hope that you all also enjoyed this little tidbit, too! Mucho love, guys! And remember, reviews are my best friends!**

**Sokka: What?!**

**Kalyn: What?!?!**

**Me: AFTER Kalyn and Sokka, that is. :D**

**Kalyn: That's more like it.**

**Sokka: Wait. Don't you mean SOKKA and Kalyn?**

**Me: Um… nope!**

**Sokka: T.T**

Tangy :D


End file.
